


101 reasons why I love you

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Jongin has so many reasons why he loves Kyungsoo and he keeps them in pages and pages of what he would like to call '101 reasons why I love you'. (or when an auditor falls for his little assistant)





	101 reasons why I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by My Suspicious Partner because I love the dynamics of the relationship between Ji Oh and Bong Hee. I strongly recommend you to listen the drama ost while reading: Silly Love, How About You and Eye Contact and of course 101 Reasons Why I Love You by Ji Chang Wook/ No Ji Oh (the title's inspiration). This work is also one from Kaisoo Universe for Kaisoo day 2018. Now, sit back and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> (* The song is Get You by Daniel Caesar which is recommended by Jongin in one of the private fanmeets)

_  
_ _There are so many reasons that I like you._ _  
_ _I’ll run out of breath if I list every one._ _  
_ _You can count up to 101 but it won’t end._ _  
_ _But tonight, I’ll sit you down and tell you all of them._ _  
_  
  
_One, you have a lot of tears_ _  
_ _You’re pretty when you cry_  
  
  
Kyungsoo isn't pretty when he cries, or at least that's what he thinks. Recently fired and out of job, the twenty-four-year-old male slumps down at the bench in front of his office building and wails his heart out. The ice cream in his hand is melting under the hot sun, strawberry syrup dripping through his digits like liquid tar.  
  
  
He wipes his tears with the sleeves and gets up, only to discover that the heel of his boots has been peeled off. More tears escape his eyes. Such rotten luck of his. Kyungsoo begrudgingly takes off his shoes, leaving him in his holed socks. Tossing the half bitten cone into the bin, Kyungsoo makes his way out of the park.  
  
  
Swollen eyes, snort filled nose and Brogues dangling from his fingers, Kyungsoo just needs a bottle of half-emptied soju on the other hand to complete the whole I-just-got-dumped package. Except that he isn't dumped by a lover, rather his cubicle job.  
  
  
He can't believe his then boss, now son of  a bitch, has sacked him because of a third party's fault. All it takes for that old geezer is to wag a finger in his face to send him packing. Then again, who in their right mind would fault a corporate boss's son for stealing a USB? A fucking USB which costs their department's life!  
  
  
God, his whole goddamn existence is a joke!  
  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" A man. He has bumped into a man. Not just any man. Kyungsoo squints his eyes. It's that tall dark stranger, scratch that, asshole who came to his office with piles of cardboard boxes and simply waved that pathetic name card of his to send Kyungsoo's superiors scrambling off to the paper shredders, destroying whatever shit they have been doing behind the company's back.  
  
  
"Is that fucking strawberry ice cream?" The tall dark asshole prys Kyungsoo's fingers off his chest, grimacing at the sticky pink smudged on his studded lapels. It galls him further when Kyungsoo gives him a half-hearted nod.  
  
  
"Fuck, my car just broke down and now some streetrat just ruined my goddamn suit!" The stranger glowers, face morphing into a classic scowl. Kyungsoo watches the man pull at his hair and bemoan at his plight, cursing a string of litany in the elder's face.  
  
  
"Asshole," Kyungsoo grumbles under his breath. "Excuse me?" The man frowns down at him, arms crossed. "You did not just—" "You're that prosecutor asshole," Kyungsoo says a little louder, index digging into the man's collarbone. Floored by the shorter's remarks, the  man in suit clicks his tongue and swats Kyungsoo's hands away. "First of all, I don't work for the government. Secondly, I'm not an asshole, you are. And last, have we met before, Mr No Shoes?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo's cheeks flared at the mention of his shoeless self. He desperately puts his socked feet together to hide the toes peeking out of the holes. "We did, you giant ass!" He huffs, "You and your dogs took our financial records last week. Has it not been for you to chase after that disk, I wouldn't lose my fucking job!" Tears return, this time harder as they slam into Kyungsoo's face.  
  
  
He rains punches down on the man, only to have his wrists locked in the other's fists. "Stop hitting me!" The tall dark asshole seethes, jerking Kyungsoo's hands away from his face. "You're making a scene here." Kyungsoo glares up at the stranger through his teary eyes before flopping down to his knees and cries again, uncaring of the gossiping bypassers.  
  
  
"Shit, you're bleeding." The man bends down when he spots red seeping through the sheer fabric of Kyungsoo's socks. A small pebble is stuck on the skin peeking out of the hole. The stranger paces for a while, mumbling to himself but his eyes are kept focused on Kyungsoo's bloody feet. The copper-haired male sighs, coming to a decision. Sparing Kyungsoo's feet one last glance, the man throws Kyungsoo's arm over his shoulders and wraps his own around the shorter's waist, holding up both of their weights. "Hey, can you still walk?"  
  
  
Head lolled into the crook of the man's neck, Kyungsoo makes a non committal noise in reply. "Looks like you can't." The tall dark asshole groans begrudgingly. He fishes out his phone single-handedly and dials. "Shit! Is this Chanyeol? Can you cancel today's meeting and clear me out for the rest of the day? Oh, and send driver Lee over. Thanks."  
  
  
"Get on, we need to get to the parking lot." The stranger crouches down in front of him. Kyungsoo blinks at him in disbelief when the man pulls him down, winding Kyungsoo's hands around his neck. "We don't have all day, just get the fuck on!" The stranger snaps and it sends Kyungsoo to latch onto his back reluctantly. "Hold on," The man hoists him up with practiced ease though he staggers forward a little, momentarily seeking balance. "Fuck, did you eat a rock for lunch?"  
  
  
Cheeks flamed, Kyungsoo gives the stranger's ear a little tug, earning a groan from the latter. "Shut up, asshole!"  
  
  
His tears have dried when the man places him down in his car. The driver, an old man in his sixty, not-so-subtly gawks at them. Closing the door shut, the tall dark asshole slides in beside him with a piece of cloth. "Bring it up," The stranger points at his socked feet where his toe peeks out glaringly. Embarrassed, Kyungsoo drags his leg and puts it down on the man's lap. He is half-expecting the tall dark asshole to complain about his feet stench, instead the latter wordlessly bandages his feet up, pressing down on the abrasion to stop the bleeding.  
  
  
"So, a doctor?" Kyungsoo guesses though there is no reason for a doctor to barge into a trading corporate. "Almost," The man tucks in the loose ends of the cloth, "But went into auditing shit." The stranger places his leg down gently and Kyungsoo mutters a weak thanks in return.  
  
  
"Name's Kim Jongin," The man stretches his hand out to Kyungsoo. "And I believe you do owe me an apology." Kyungsoo gawks at the male but he takes the proffered hand anyway. "Do Kyungsoo and I'm sorry." Recalling his antics earlier on, Kyungsoo suddenly wants to dig a hole underground and plant his head right in. "Please forget everything I said earlier on. I didn't know you were an auditor doing your job." Kyungsoo apologises, avoiding the other's eyes.  
  
  
"No problem, Kyungsoo-shii," The tall dark asshole—Jongin quips, "If only you will pay for my suit." Kyungsoo nervously eyes the stained suit jacket, cussing his own stupidity in his head. "Of course, that's the least I could do."  
  
  
"Thanks. It's a limited edition Burberry classic."  
  
  
"I beg your pardon—"  
  
  
  
  
  
_Second, you’re like a kid_ _  
_ _When you smile_ _  
_  
  
  
The next time Kyungsoo sees Jongin is in a room of glass. He sits quietly, hands clasped tightly on his lap, and waits for his said interviewer. The man is fashionably late, spectacles loose on his nose and tie barely knotted when he tears his way through the door, fumbling words of apology to whomever he is going to interview.  
  
  
When their gazes collide, Kyungsoo's eyes enlarge in recognition and Jongin mirrors his surprise. "Do Kyungsoo," The copper-haired male breathes unbelievingly, "Wow, didn't know you're trying out for a secretarial position." Cheeks pinked, Kyungsoo flashes a tiny smile and nods sheepishly. "Nice to meet you again. You must be Mr Kim."  
  
  
"Is your feet better now?" It's the first thing Kim Jongin asks him out of all the job related questions Kyungsoo is predicting. "Y-Yes, sir." He stutters, clearly caught off guard. Jongin chuckles at his response, laughter rolling off his chest. "Don't sir me, Mr No Shoes," The man chaffs, earning a flustered squeak from Kyungsoo at the mention of the incident. "I'm barely thirty. Just call me Jongin."  
  
  
The copper-haired male glances at the clock and back to the slip of paper in his hands. Without much thoughts, Jongin crushes the piece and pockets it into his pants. He looks back at Kyungsoo, eyes hardened and jaws taut as if he is going to pop the most important question of his life.  
  
  
"Say, can you make a mean cup of coffee?"  
  
  
And that's how Kyungsoo gets hired right on the day itself. "You're officially a part of the firm, my personal assistant actually." The man explains, dropping Kyungsoo off at his newly appointed desk. "You're working for auditor Kim Jongin from Kim Bros Private. Welcome to our crib, Kyungsoo!"  
  
  
Being Jongin's PA has its perks and peeves. The privilege is that Jongin is always late, which means Kyungsoo can take his time to organize the paperworks and then freely lounge in the office pantry after he fixes the department's morning coffee till the man scampers in, sometimes an hour late.  
  
  
The downside, which unfortunately means, Kyungsoo has to deal with chatty colleagues and higher-ups like Kim Jongdae and Kim Joonmyun who always have stuff to share, like how cute their potted plants are and how they plan to stick to their new year resolutions though it has been three quarter into the twelve months. This also means having to deal with Chanyeol, whom Kyungsoo initially thinks is a charming IT guy until he starts ganging up with their intern Baekhyun to annoy the fuck out of the new assistant. They are a loud pair, secretly gay for each other but their heads are up in the clouds of denial so Kyungsoo bets no hope in hearing the wedding bells soon.  
  
  
Another peeve is that Jongin is slow in the head when it comes to dealing with people. He is as stiff as a rock, usually takes a lot to process human expressions and a sputtering mess when it comes to his female subordinates. That's why he rather has his nose buried in work than to join their Friday nights out. Kyungsoo kind of has his fingers crossed that Jongin is a closeted gay. He is pretty cute, fit into the typical flower boy stereotype, and sadly Kyungsoo's type.  
  
  
But there are times Kim Jongin can be a daddy. Kyungsoo learns that his boss has a built in gym in his office and he doesn't wear an undershirt and often leaves the first three buttons of his top open, unknowingly piecing himself into a GQ pictorial. Also, Jongin only wears contact when he meets his clients for the first time. Kyungsoo finds him oddly gorgeous in the blue ones, striking against his tanned skin. Alas, this side of Kim Jongin is also Kyungsoo's type.  
  
  
Fun fact he picks up over the three months of work is that Jongin actually loathes coffee. "It's just my team. They need caffeine fix," The copper-haired male discloses, "And I think your coffee is the one making them stay. Thanks." Kyungsoo isn't sure how to feel at the reveal, the fact that Jongin hired him just to make coffee for his colleagues or the fact that his boss is doing an awful job at praising him. At the end of the day, Kyungsoo decides he doesn't really mind. After all, he owes the man as much.  
  
  
"I got you something," Jongin comes back from lunch one day, with a tub of Ben and Jerry in his hand. Kyungsoo gawks at the man. For god's sake, it's freezing fucking minus seven degree Celsius outside. Shaking off the snow on his shoulders, Jongin settles the dairy down with two spoons from the pantry cupboard. "Saw you leeching on Baekhyun's Baskin Robbins so I take it you like strawberry and vanilla, Mr No Shoes?"  
  
  
Kyungsoo blanches. Kim Jongin is creepy, he decides. And that ice cream was a one time thing, a personal score. "Why are you thinking so much over ice cream?" Jongin prods his shoulders and hands him a spoon. "I bought this for you to eat, not to stare." Kyungsoo glances uneasily at the tub of pink and white stripes and back to Jongin who nudges him to dig in. "Right, of course," The brunette gulps and scoops up a mouthful, flashing Jongin what he calls a half awkward and half thankful smile.  
  
  
The ice cream is bone cold against the roof of his mouth. His teeth start to chatter and his gums begin to ache. The more he eats, the number his tongue becomes. "You've got something down there," Jongin reaches his hands out to wipe the cream on Kyungsoo's lips away before the latter notices, "All done." Eyes unblinking, Kyungsoo watches the copper-haired male suck his finger lightly like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
  
"This is fucking cold, how do you eat that!" Jongin finally has his first complete spoonful and the tips of his ears have begun to turn pink. "It's ice cream, Jongin." Kyungsoo states it as a matter of fact but the corner of his lips slowly curls up when he sees the man's nose smeared in pink. Laughter bubbles in Kyungsoo's chest and rolls off when Jongin looks up at him confused with another dot at the side of his lips.  
  
  
"Oh my god, Jongin, you're more of a kid than me!" Kyungsoo chortles as he gets up to retrieve some tissues for Jongin. He helps his boss dab the smears away, laughter continuing to escape his mouth. Kyungsoo stays fixed on his task, missing a pair of blue orbs staring at his lips which are perked up into a lovely heart shape. Unknownst to Kyungsoo, Jongin mirrors his smile fondly.  
  
  
  
  
_Third, your heart_ _  
_ _Fourth, your heart_ _  
_ _All of you is so pretty_ _  
_ _You make a reason for all of my actions_ _  
_ _  
_  
November finds Kyungsoo's block on fire. Word of mouth says an old lady accidentally knocked down a candle in her sleep and hell ensued from there, smokes billowing out from the windows and flames crawling up the curtains. Kyungsoo bemoans at his plight. Why would anyone light a candle in the fucking daylight? Apparently, his next door neighbour, Mrs Geum. The old woman lands herself in the hospital and Kyungsoo finds himself with a maintenance notice on his door which pretty much translates to 'you are practically homeless for a month'.  
  
  
Tired and sick of waiting, Kyungsoo decides to move out immediately for good only to realise he is strapped for cash to hunt a new apartment. Desperate, Kyungsoo seeks home in the office. The breakroom couch isn't much but at least it's imported leather and it fits his small frame. Sure, he gets backache and stiff neck for those five days straight but life isn't a bed of roses, at least not for Kyungsoo.  
  
  
Jongin catches him two weeks later.  
  
  
It's already two in the morning when Kyungsoo returns from the pantry after getting a glass of water. He pads towards the breakroom in the dark, blindly making his way back until he hears some rustling from his left. Something or someone brushes past him, scurrying away right before he turns around.  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't have much to think for he deftly reaches for the nearest fire extinguisher. Wielding the heavy metal cylinder, the brunette heads straight for wherever the fucker is. The only thing he doesn't expect is to target the nozzle in Kim fucking Jongin's face.  
  
  
"Please don't kill me. I have a wife and three kids to feed," Comes a hoarse yet shaky voice. Jongin opens his eyes to a fucking extinguisher aimed straight up in his face. He screams but stops when he sees a familiar face behind. "Is that your excuse to save your ass out of death? Because the last time I check, my boss is pretty much single as a pringle." Kyungsoo scoffs and puts his 'weapon' down, snatching the torch from Jongin's hands only to shine it back at him.  
  
  
"What the fuck happened to you?" Kyungsoo squints at the tiny bleeding cuts littered over the copper-haired male's face.  "You look like you just dived into a pile of knives," Kyungsoo's hands are all over his boss's face, cupping his cheeks to examine the latter's badly bruised lips. "A long story," Jongin sounds like he would rather chew rocks than to oust the truth.  
  
  
"Remember that insurance company we audited last month? Yeah, turns out the head is a top dog running some mafia underground," Jongin discloses, "You get the gist of it. He wanted me dead for exposing his horrible dirty deeds." Kyungsoo nods blankly and leads the man to the breakroom where he digs out a first aid kit from the cupboards. He ain't going to take Jongin seriously. The man has probably been beaten up by some drunk highschool kids because his mouth lacks filter. Now, that's a story Kyungsoo would rather believe.  
  
  
"One against five," Jongin adds but drops it when Kyungsoo deadpans at him. "Hold on, you're not taking me seriously, are you?" The brunette doesn't give him an answer; instead he opts to take out a few plasters, gauze and a tube of ointment from the kit, along with some cotton buds and disinfectant. "Try not to speak too much," Kyungsoo warns at Jongin's twitching lips, "Gonna sting a lot more if you do that."  
  
  
Surrendering, Jongin decides he should shut his mouth for good. He watches quietly as Kyungsoo soaks a piece of gauze with the disinfectant before reaching over to daub it over the cut. Jongin hisses at the touch and flinches away but Kyungsoo tugs him back to apply the ointment. He dabs the corner Jongin's lips gently and blows lightly on it when the latter winces.  
  
  
Sure it stings but Jongin finds a distraction in Kyungsoo's plump lips ghosting over his cuts like a balm soothing his wounds. The brunette's brows are furrowed in concentration when he leans in closer and plasters the cuts, fingers tenderly securing the tape. "There, done." Kyungsoo looks up at his work proudly and Jongin's heart flutters a little though he doesn't know why it feels so warmed.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's story is forced out much later to his embarrassment. Met with silence, he expects Jongin to fire him, to send him packing like his former bosses did. Kyungsoo doesn't think much as he waits for Jongin to speak, eyes that of a lamb awaiting to be slaughtered.  
  
  
Though the only words which Jongin decides to deliver are arranged into a question, a question Kyungsoo never thought he would be asked.  
  
  
"Say, would you like to move in with me?" (until you find a house, of course)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is given the guest room, surprisingly cleaned and decorated. And the brunette learns that when Jongin says he is rich, he mean fucking rich. The man wears Louis Vuitton for pajamas, drinks champagne from a tumbler and practically lives on top of Seoul's skyline in an ostentatious penthouse that seems too big for one.  
  
  
Living with Jongin is everything which spells domestic. Both wake up in the morning; Jongin in three piece Armani and Kyungsoo in an apron. Kyungsoo offers to pay for the groceries and cook for the next three weeks and Jongin lets himself get spoiled by home cooked meals and lunchboxes.  
  
  
Friday nights find pizza in the living room, with two glasses of wine Jongin randomly picks out from his cellar. Saturday afternoons find Kyungsoo in the laundry room, folding Jongin's socks while the washing machine whirs on. Sunday mornings find Jongin on his laptop, reading emails and what not while Kyungsoo tries a hand at Thai cuisine in the kitchen.  
  
  
They look awfully like an old married couple, Kyungsoo muses quietly behind his mug of coffee. He glances over to Jongin whose face is hidden by the morning paper, his plate of pancakes emptied just a few minutes before.  
  
  
"I think you should bring an umbrella for this evening meeting," Kyungsoo packs the document for Jongin while he looks out of the window to a greyish sky. "Just in case it rains." The man comes freshly out of shower, half naked and clad thinly in a towel from waist down. The brunette gapes at the washboard abs where the bronze skin dipped into a desirable v-line which is tucked into the loosely wrapped towel. With hands clutching his chest, Kyungsoo looks away just before Jongin catches the pink dusted on his heated cheeks.  
  
  
Jongin hums a reply but Kyungsoo has already run off to his room to calm his erratically beating heart.  
  
  
It rains, much to Kyungsoo's prediction. By eight, the drizzle pours into torrents and Kyungsoo peers down from the body length glass to witness the people, now ants to his eyes, scampering off to take shelter from the rain.  
  
  
Kyungsoo is about to doze off in front of the television when the apartment door unlocked open. "Jongin?" Kyungsoo squints into the dark hallway which reveals a man soaked from head to toe, resembling a sewer rat.  
  
  
Jongin's hair is dripping over his forehead like a wet mop and his suit is wrinkled in water, trousers bunched up to unveil his drenched socks and sodden loafers. "Guess I should've taken the umbrella?" Jongin smiles sheepishly as Kyungsoo ushers him in with a pile of towels.  
  
  
"Told you to bring one," Kyungsoo glares at the dry yellow umbrella leaning against the doorway. Jongin looks like a kicked puppy as he sneezes again and Kyungsoo is quick to throw the towel over the copper-haired male's face. He crosses over to the couch with a mug of hot chamomile tea, one he found two days ago, and takes over the cloth from Jongin's cold hands. "Here, let me." Kyungsoo massages the man's scalp and dries his wet locks. Keening into the touch, Jongin sighs and relaxes.  
  
  
Slowly, the towel slips down to half of Jongin's face, leaving only his full-blooded lips to Kyungsoo's wandering eyes. The brunette cups the man's face and climbs closer till he is straddling the latter's thighs. As if on instincts, Jongin's hands slide up to his waist and Kyungsoo leans into the warmth.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jongin peeks from below and his hold on Kyungsoo tightens, tugging the shorter male closer. "N-Nothing, just thinking you should take some Panadol to sleep." Kyungsoo breaks away quickly from the touch as if he has been burned and clambers himself off the couch before Jongin can even reply him. "Goodnight, Kim." The brunette retreats early to his room, leaving a bewildered and now dried Jongin.  
  
  
Morning finds Jongin in bed, curling into himself as he hogs up the blanket and buries his aching body inside. A splitting headache strikes the poor man when he tries to get up from bed and fails miserably. Groaning in pain, Jongin sits himself up only to be tucked back into bed by a pair of hands.  
  
  
"Serve you right for not listening, again." Kyungsoo huffs while he places a towel on the man's burning forehead. "Stubborn asshole," The brunette mutters under his breath and earns a low groan from the sick as Jongin's hands come up to pinch his sides. "Hey, watch it!" Kyungsoo flinches and glares at his boss who shoots him an impish grin with a thermometer sticking out from his mouth.  
  
  
Jongin falls asleep later, body having cooled down over time. Kyungsoo uses the time to cook some porridge after helping his boss call in sick for work. Kim Minseok, one of Jongin's partners, gives him a wry laugh when he finds out Kyungsoo is playing nurse for his dear cousin. Kyungsoo tries not to let the nagging thoughts get to him that he and Jongin are indeed always alone together and with any minuscule of a chance, they might as well get laid with each other.  
  
  
By noon, Jongin is awake and starving. He stares hungrily at the bowl of home made porridge when Kyungsoo brings his lunch over to his bed side. "Bon Appetit," The brunette hands his boss a spoon but Jongin looks blankly at him and refuses.  
  
  
"Wait, no way you're making me feed you," Kyungsoo shakes his head, scooting away but Jongin is quick to grab him by his wrists and hauls him closer onto the bed till he is trapped between the man's legs. "Do I have to?" Kyungsoo groans when Jongin nods. He is deadly aware of how compromising their position looks but Jongin seems like he doesn't give one fuck.  
  
  
With a surrendering sigh, the brunette takes the bowl in his hands and gently blows on the hot spoonful of porridge before bringing over to Jongin's chapped lips. The man laps at it hungrily and it brings a fond smile to Kyungsoo's face. He recalls what Minseok has told him over the phone—Jongin is a married to his work and because of that, he never has the luxury to eat a home cooked meal since a long time ago.  
  
  
They talk for a while before Jongin exchanges a quiet confession of how he misses his parents and sisters, mostly his mother, who live abroad. He asks Kyungsoo about his family and listens in rapt interest when Kyungsoo gushes about his childhood and his visits back to his hometown farm. "Sing for me," Jongin blurts, "You say you were in a choir, right?" Kyungsoo gives him a look of dismay but relents when Jongin croaks out a 'please'.  
  
  
"Okay but I can't guarantee a chart topping performance," Kyungsoo warns but he ends up belting out one of his recent RnB favourites. Jongin hums along to the song though he sounds out tune but Kyungsoo doesn't mind. He hasn't had an audience for quite a while now.  
  
  
* _Everytime I look into your eyes,_ _  
_ _I see it_ _  
_ _You're all I need_ _  
_ _Everytime I get a bit inside_ _  
_ _I feel it_ _  
_ _  
_ _Who could've thought I get you_ _  
_ _Who could've thought I get you_ _  
_ _  
_ _And when we are making love_ _  
_ _Your cries that can be heard_ _  
_ _from far and wide_ _  
_ _Only the two of us_ _  
_ _Everything I need is between those thighs_ _  
_  
  
When Kyungsoo passes through the chorus, Jongin's hands which once rest by his own side have slided up to his thighs. They stay there, lodged in place. With a racing heart, Kyungsoo wills himself to look down only to meet Jongin's deep brown eyes which have darkened into that of liquid molasses.  
  
  
The brunette's breath hitches when a hand come up to cup his face, calloused palm caressing his pink dusted cheeks. Jongin steadies him by his waist and brings him down where Kyungsoo's breath fans across the copper-haired male's cheeks. Slowly, the two inch closer and when their lips meet, Jongin smiles through the kiss.  
  
  
Kyungsoo knows he is no expert so he lets Jongin guide him through. The brunette's toes curl in pleasure when Jongin bites down on his bottom lips and slip his tongue in, sucking on the roof of his mouth feverishly. Jongin has his hands cupping the other's face, angling so he can delve deeper into Kyungsoo's warm cavern. Moaning softly, the brunette cards his finger through the copper red locks.  
  
  
Jongin slowly flips them over and breaks their lips apart to admire the pale spread of Kyungsoo's milky skin on his black sheets. The brunette looks prettily debauched, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Kyungsoo hisses at the touch of the cold air on his skin when Jongin bunches his sweater under his arms. The mop of copper red hair tickles him when Jongin kisses up from his navel to his chest where he sucks and nibbles the ridge of skin on Kyungsoo's collarbones.  
  
  
Jongin kisses Kyungsoo again on his plump lips when he has littered enough redness along the column of the shorter's neck. "You're going to get me sick," Kyungsoo mumbles through the kiss, latching his arms onto Jongin's shoulders. "I know you don't mind, Soo." With the endearment given, Kyungsoo whines as Jongin bops their noses together and pulls them both under the covers.  
  
  
"Asshole," Kyungsoo murmurs along the taller's jaw line where Jongin has tucked his head under his chin. "How long?" Kyungsoo asks without much thoughts, "How long since you've been wanting to do this with me?" Playing with his brown locks, Jongin answers into the crown of his head. "Ever since the park incident," The copper-haired male confesses, "You looked beautiful even though you were crying your lungs out."  
  
  
"Didn't know you're such a sappy shit," Kyungsoo scoffs but he snuggles into the crook of Jongin's neck to hide his smile away. "Well, I like you and I mean it," Jongin adds before kissing Kyungsoo's hair tenderly. "I really do." Between them, their hearts beat soundly when Kyungsoo places Jongin's hands on his chest. "Me too, asshole."    
  
  
The next morning find two pairs of legs tangled under the sheets. Kyungsoo sneezes into the duvet and unlatches Jongin's arms off his waist. His head feels heavy as if he has been run over by a truck. He limps off the bed while hugging his naked self. Hissing at the pain shooting through his lower body, he blindly picks up Jongin's shirt from the floor and wears it haphazardly.  
  
  
"Fuck you, you dumb asshole," Kyungsoo grits his teeth at the man buried naked under the blankets, his unruly locks sticking out from his head. Waddling out of the bedroom, Kyungsoo embarks on the journey to hunt for an Advil for his body aches like a bitch.  
  
  
Left alone with the scent of vanilla and cinnamon under the covers, Jongin smiles to himself. He gropes beneath the mattress to pull out a brown coloured Moleskine and a pen. Blinking his eyes open, Jongin unscrews the cap, chucks it between his teeth and begins to ink under the scraggly written title of '101 reasons why I love you'. He jots down the number 101, and scribbles 'because you have a cute ass (and that ass belongs to me now)'.

 

 

 

 

~fin~


End file.
